1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to an arrangement and a method for dynamic port configuration of network equipment for communication in a broadband network, specifically through the dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) server and in accordance with the present invention a central managing database.
2. Description of Related Art
During the past few years, broadband networks have grown steadily. A number of network elements, typically routers, switches, DSLAM (Digital Subscriber Line Access Multiplexer) and other types of equipment are utilized to provide broadband services.
Traditional dial-up services consist of a smaller number of centrally placed modem servers that an end-user or client/customer applies the telephone system to dial into. But with broadband networks, the equipment connecting the end-user has to be located much closer to the actual location of the end-user. This location is, for example, typically in the basement of an apartment building, or in a location within a few hundred meters of single-homes.
Each network element typically connects from 10 to 100 end-users at most. And this naturally means that there will be numerous network elements in any fairly large sized broadband network. This introduces a number of problems, like:                The huge number of network elements should have a similar configuration to make the administration of equipment easier.        The network elements require man-resources for administration and deployment.        End-users have different demands for quality and functionality, which leads to special configuration for some users.        Limitations in how network elements are maintained makes introduction of new services requiring additional configuration cumbersome.        
These problems often lead to a lot of resources being spent on maintaining and adjusting network element configuration to cope with demands from customers. These problems are more readily understood through an example.
Assuming a network with 100,000 customers and network-elements with a typical port-density of 24 ports. If each customer is assigned one port there will be just over 4000 network elements in such a network.
Hereby, offering an Internet access service with two choices for connection speed (500 kbit/s and 2000 kbit/s) where the connection speed is configured on the port connecting to the customer. Off the shelf network equipment today requires that a network operator logs into network equipment, enters configuration mode and sets the port speed to whatever a customer has ordered. This naturally implies that when customers upgrade, downgrade, subscribe or unsubscribe from the service port configuration on the 4000 network elements, they have to be constantly updated. A port cannot be open unless there is an active subscriber, and the port must not be set to a port speed higher than what the subscriber is paying for.
If other services, requiring yet other configuration parameters, are available in the network, the complexity grows even more. When a customer calls in to order a service, the port where the customer is connected has to be identified. The appropriate configuration for the service has to be designed and then applied in the network. Configuring a specific network element has to be accomplished manually by a person. It is frequently a requirement of a network operator to maintain as few standardized configuration templates as possible to simplify the task of network administration.
Prior art provides that an end-user has to make a phone call to the broadband operator, and verbally ask for a new parameter setting. Thereby, the operator manually through, for example, a PC has to re-program the router in question for this new request changing the parameter settings for an end-user PC port. It is thus easily understood how huge workloads the operator staff can encounter, especially for end-users whose demands for dynamic parameter settings are frequent, and with regard to the possibility of having, as an example, 100 000 end-users in their broadband network.
Applying a customer specific configuration for each customer quickly grows out of proportion when it comes to keeping records about who got which configuration for what reason. This means that the introduction of new services or exceptions to the existing services can cause problems.
Several problems are thus issued, such as:                Customer identification; where in the network is the customer located?        Configuration template identification; the configuration template for the service the customer subscribes to has to be identified.        Configuration template adjustment; the template typically has a few parameters that have to be adjusted such as e.g. customer network address, port speed settings, etc.        Configuration deployment; the network element connecting the customer has to receive new configuration parameters.        